Tobikuma
Appearance Tobikuma wears the standard shinigami uniform however his green hair makes he somewhat of an oddity in the Gotei 13. He is currently the smallest lieutinant in the Gotie 13 and the second smallest in it's history right behind Yachiru the former lieutenant of the 11th Division. Personality Despite his division's motto of despair he is a happy go lucky person, almost like a little kid. He dislikes fighting but when he is forced to do it he considers it a game of tag often jumping around to avoid atacks. Due to his high rank he has alot of responsibility but usually puts them off so he can go play which annoys his captain. The only time he has been seen sad is when his mother passed away when he became lieutenant. Synopsis Childhood Tobikuma had a very happy childhood despite living in a poor district. Much of his days were spent in the forest playing with bugs and swimming in the creek. He spent his time collecting the bugs and studying them to a high degree. The data he collected was stored in a giant purple journal. When his father passed he decided to go to the Academy in order to provide for his mother. Soul Reaper Academy He was an above average student and got to the head of his class quickly. However due to his size he was constantly picked on by others at school but it never bothered him due to his optomistic demeanor. When he graduated he joined the 3rd Division and got a mid ranking seat posistion upon entry due to his success at the academy. Soul Society Arc He was currently awway on a risky mission to exterminate a small army of Hollows along with his hand picked squad in the western part of the human world. Arancar Arc He was not present during this arc Zero Division Recruitment Arc He has only been seen in the 3rd division barracks playing with the butterflies while other members of the division watch wondering why he is actually a lieutenant when he is such a child. Second Coming of Aizen Arc He was seen in the forest with Captain Ichiro trying to wake him up but Ichiro just went back to sleep. In the chapter I Won't Cry he learns of his captain's death which causes him to cry and flee before finishing his training with 4th Division leuitenant Mizuki. In the next chapter Tobikuma charges in Amatarou Omaha's office trying to attack Kyashi Yagami but Omaha struck him down with her reiatsu before he got close enough. Omaha explained that he would have to accept his new captain whtehr he liked it or not. Omaha then hugged him. Powers and Abilities Kido Master: Tobikuma is a kido master and is well versed in high level spell just like the lieutenant Izuru Kira before him. However he prefers Bakudo spells due to his dislike for violence, he mainly uses his kido for defense and healing. He admits that level 50 and above spells are rather difficult and he can't summon hteir full power even when using the incantation. Enhanced Speed: Tobikuma is also incredibly fast despite his size, and was able to travel through the Seretei rather quickly without the use of Shunpo. He even mangaed to come close in a race with 5th Division 4th Seat Ren Yamatoro. Advanced Spiritual Energy Manipulation ''': Tobikuma has shown the unique ability to manipulate his spirit energy into various shapes and sizes. He usually transforms them into butterflies or moths which he uses for chasing purposes when he cant find others to play with. Sometimes he uses his moths to deliver messages just like the Hell Butterflies however this causes alot of confusion as they can easily be mistaken for the real thing. Zanpakutō '''Mushiniwa (Japanese for Insect Garden) is Tobikuma's Zanpakutō that takes the form of a katana with a butterly shaped tsuba. Shikai: The release command is "Swarm". No one knows exactley what it does but it has mentioned by the other officers of the 3rd Division as quite unusual and yet beautiful at the same time. :Shikai Special Ability: One of Mushiwana's abilities is to generate beautiful pink colored butterflies from the blade. These butterflies are actually condensed spiritual energy that explode on contact with an opponent. Mushiwana is also capeable of using the butterflies to make a cocoon of spiritual energy which seems to be able to stop strong physical attacks and low level Kido., Tobikuma prefers not to use this move as it renders him immobile and he can not attack back. His Zanpakutō's last ability is the ability to heal him by consuming the butterflies, in order for this ability to be used effectively Tobikuma must consume several butterflies just to heal minor wounds. Bankai: Not yet achieved Trivia * Likes collecting stuff from the human world like stuff animals, modern clothes, pens, and books. * Because of his child like appearance he often eats free at resturants. Quotes * "Stupid head" * "I'm sleepy" * "Dance dance dance" * " I cant reach it!" Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:3rd Division Category:Lieutenant